ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Pro Wrestling
History Combat Pro Wrestling Combat Pro Wrestling was the brainchild of the self-proclaimed 'Genius of Entertainment' Jack Daniels in early 2007. He had been working non stop on getting his brand new promotion off the ground, the only thing stopping him was his ex-wife Louise Daniels. Louise and Jack had been committed to another wrestling promotion, one that was 'baby' to Louise much like CPW was the loving embryo to Jack Daniels. But during the first stages of getting the promotion together, and hiring decent workers for it, the Daniels union fell through and soon after that so did the promotion. In efforts to get his money together, Jack took over the GM position of OCW's Mayhem in OCW and put CPW on the shelf. Problems arose from that soon thereafter, and that prompted Jack to take another GM job at another OCW. The owner of OCW at the time, Dana White ended up selling his shares of the company a couple of months into it. Jack seized this as the perfect opportunity to grab a few OCW workers and finally start the promotion he had always wanted. Due to his shrewd business personality, and his charm, CPW was born. Due to his lady loving lothario inducing ways, another owner was brought in to help make sure Jack stays on the right path. He's been known to favor some of the women working for him much to the ire of other superstars and fellow divas. The owner helping in keeping him in line was Ophelia Taylor. Right from the start, Ophelia's no mess attitude turned Jack off completely and thus making them instant enemies. Also, due to the firing of Tara Wilson in his earlier promotion, Ophelia's hiring of the troublesome diva didn't make matters any better with Daniels and thus putting a giant rift between them. One of the first hires Jack made was his best friend Alex Mahone, whom he gave the position of 'General Manager' of Vendetta to. It wasn't even a week after CPW was even in full operation that controversy almost wiped out the entire operation. CPW came underfire for letting 17 year old former OCW superstar, Matthew Stevenson run and control CPW's second show Combat. Even though the decision by Taylor and Daniels were controversial at best, it turns out that Stevenson running Combat just wasn't meant to be. Within a week after getting promoted, Stevenson as well as a host of other superstars left the company. Daniels quickly hired another Combat GM but declined to reveal who it was. Finally during the last week of September, a GM (sort of) was announced, naming the new GM was Bianca Medows. Night Of Champions After roughly one month in operation, CPW announced the heavy hitting high impact supercard known as Night Of Champions. The show was designed as a PPV and a night to showcase some of CPW's best and brightest new talents. With the setting in the City of Sin and set to be aired on September 30, 2007, NoC turned out to be one of the biggest ppvs in the history of professional wrestling. A record 3.5 million people tuned in to see the night that would crown Jayden Gabriel, Ambika Renton, Bryce Manning and Alonzo Harris as champions. The turnout for NoC was tremendous and as a card that was designed to be a 'tester' to test out CPW's demographic, on Monday October 1, Jack announced that NoC would become a yearly annual event to represent the night that truly changed CPW forever. Style Combat Pro Wrestling is a global federation based in the United States. If you want a real life comparison then I’d say that it’s on a par with WWE. This means that, in order to survive and function as a money making business, CPW will have to make the most of endorsements, sponsors and a large number of other interesting deals. Key to this is the federation’s wrestlers, so expect to be involved almost non-stop in promotional events, sponsorship deals and even university lectures about the great company that is Combat Pro Wrestling. Pay-Per-Views CPW hosts PPV's monthly. Superstars of both Combat and Vendetta are welcomed to participate but it's CPW's flagship show Vendetta that hosts more matches. With the Mainstream Title defended only on Combat, this is the night you would see majority of the CPW titles defended. Also, you can look out for the PPVs to signify the end of some of the year's best and high profile feuds. Category:CPW Wrestlers Category:CPW Champions Category:Federations